The Administrafive and Protocol Management Core (Core A) of this grant will provide administrative support for the four scientific projects and two scientific cores for the program entitled, Alternative Formulations of Tenofovir and UC781. Specifically, the Administrafive Core will 1) provide administrafive oversight of the scientific projects and cores in this program, 2) provide fiscal oversight and coordinafion for the program across all projects and cores, 3) be the primary point of contact between this research program and the NIAID Program Officer in charge ofthe Integrated Preclinical/Clinical Program for HIV Topical Microbicides, 4) plan and coordinate monthly conference calls for the Scientific Steering Committee, 5) establish a Scientific Advisory Panel of outside scientists to attend an annual meeting of the Scientific Steering Committee and NIAID program scientists, and 6) assist Core C with coordinafion of research activifies with corporate partners and CONRAD. In addition, this Core will provide protocol management support for the clinical studies in Projects 3 and 4, and ensure smooth interactions between CONRAD, which holds the proprietary rights to UC781 and tenofovir, the University of Pittsburgh IRB, and the Division of AIDS. This Core, which will be led by Drs. Sharon Hillier and Lisa Rohan, will support all four scientific projects and both scientific cores through the promotion of scientific interactions and collaborafions with other invesfigators engaged in microbicide research.